The invention relates to an air flow measurement apparatus. An air flow measurement apparatus in which a hot wire is used as the temperature-resistant resistor in the intake manifold of an internal combustion engine is already known. In such an apparatus, however, there is the danger that in backfiring (that is, when the direction of flow is reversed), the hot wire is destroyed by the pressure waves and high flow velocities in the intake manifold which then occur.